looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rarityfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DisneyCartoonKing557 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikidude1234 (Talk) 21:11, January 3, 2013 Why, Hello You joined this wiki? Hooray! Doctor Bugs (talk) 23:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL, we don't get paid. But feel free to post fanon information, here. Doctor Bugs (talk) 00:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey! Welcome to the wiki! Wanna get on chat to come chat with me? I AM ZIM! (talk) 00:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude, meet me in the chat room if you're here. Doctor Bugs (talk) 00:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) So you joined up? Good for you. Teleram (talk) 04:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Teleram WUZZUP BROTHA? I'm in the chat room. Chat with you Will you come on chat with me? Teleram (talk) 02:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Travisplatypus Has Returned! Remember when I said Travis got disabled? Well somehow he managed to create a new account and he's returned to the wiki! Aren't you happy? He hasn't come to this wiki yet, but if you see someone by the name of OswaldFan825, you'll know who it is! --That Wabbit Who Has A Doctor's Degwee Assingment You want a paycheck? If you create this page, I'll give you you're paycheck. LOL Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend! XD, you cheated!!!! I thought you were gonna write the episode!!!!! LOL!!!!! Anyways, here's your paycheck: The Paycheck. Also, when you create a new page, remember to add it to the "Fanon Works" category. Thank you. ;) Not Doctor Bugs 0_0 The Looney Tunes Show Fanfics I see you''ve been writing a lot of Looney Tunes fanfics on here. Are you ever gonna write any The Looney Tunes Show fanfics? Also, please don't edit my pages without permission. Road Runner is supposed to go by Meep Meep in the show and it has the new designs and not the classic designs. OswaldFan825 (talk) 01:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) LOL LOL, man. Lola is actually a very pretty lady, but crazy, crazy, crazy! Oh, and another thing. When Travis told you to stop editing his pages, your excuse was "They're Perry's pages." ''But actually, Perry and Travis are the same person. I know it's weird, but Perry is Travis' other account. Okay? Thank you. THE OPPOSITE OF NURSE LOLA Hey man Can you come to my wiki, if it's not too much to ask? Thanks http://teleram.wikia.com/wiki/Teleram_Wiki Teleram (talk) 00:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Voice Actor Why, me of course! :P Snafu and Bugs have similar voices, and....well.......I'm Doctor 'Bugs. ''';) I Got The Shelf Up! Fan Mail On one condition. Two conditions actually. Ask a question one the current episode. On the next episode, both of us work on it together. Of course you realize, this means war (Any Questions?) *I'm Not Just A Doctor* ﻿ ﻿ Hey, I was wondering if you could invite some more users to this wiki. Maybe you could invite some people from the Disney Wiki, if that's not too much to ask. Also, please remember not to call Road Runner "The Road-Runner". Thanks. :) Looks like I took a wrong turn at Albaquerque! On second thought, I'll make a blog post there, inviting users to come. So don't worry about it. But feel free to invite people from other wikis. Doctor Bugs (talk) 00:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ﻿ New Avatar For You I just got a new avatar, and I found one for you too: Of Course You Realize, This Means War (talk) Demotion I didn't exactly want to do it, but........I had to demote you from your Chat Mod rights. We have no spammy users here, so there's really no need for chat mods. I kept your rollback rights, though. After all, rollbacks are admins in training! =) Of Course You Realize, This Means War (talk) 00:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I Need Your Help I need you to help me stop Nick from spamming. I blocked him from Looney Tunes Wiki, but apparently the war isn't over. He's free to spam his own wiki, but now he's spamming this one! 0_0 He edited his user page, and claimed that we're including THIS WIKI in the merge. I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! THIS IS MY WIKI! HE CAN'T DO THAT! I'M NOT MERGING WITH ANYONE! So, can you please tell him that? Of Course You Realize, This Means War (talk) 00:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) New Avatar For You Still not a Disney character, but I know you like the Gophers, so you might use this one. Of Course You Realize, This Means War (talk) 22:57, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You're a Brony? BROHOOF!!! Teleram (talk) 23:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Teleram Username You changed it? .....again? Why? Confidentially.......I AM A WABBIT! (talk) 21:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ha! Have fun being blocked, Bookworm! UnderwaterPlatypus367 (talk) 21:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC)